A Short Sweet Collection
by No More Love
Summary: For those of you who like poems, please R&R an if you have an idea for a poem like me know 3
1. He Is

_**He Is**_

_he is _

_light_

_and darkness_

_love _

_and hate_

_a life_

_you would die for_

_a soul _

_you wish to keep [pure]_

_a name that stands for the fire in his heart_

_and his wish to fly and reach a better life_

_he is _

_the one who protects you_

_the one you turn to_

_the one you wish to be like_

_he is _

_the one you would fight anyone for_

_he is _

_the one you would give everything for_

_he is _

_the one you love_

_forever_

_to be out of reach_


	2. And I Still Love You redo

And Still I Love You

I don't have everything

As a matter of fact, I don't have anything

Except the dream of a better day

And you to help me find my way

Being human I am sure to make mistakes

But to keep you I would do all it takes

And if it meant my love was really true

I'd gladly die and watch over you

I wish you knew how much I care

You would see my love is true by the life we'd share

Even if you changed your mind and said our love was thru

I'd want to die, continuously cry, and still I'd love you.


	3. why? part 1

Cold, heavness, bleeding

Wont stop

Why? How?

I open my eyes, and I see you

My love

I remember now, what happened

You were fighting someone, much to strong

I had to stop it, I was the only one who could

Who would

More blood, more pain

As you take out his blade

I see your lips move

Are you calling my name?

I see a tear on you cheek

I want to whipe it away

But I can not move

I want to say 'don't cry, ill be ok, this is nothing.'

But I can not speek

I see the angry set of your lips as you speek again

Are you mad that I stoped the fight?

Or that I am dieing?

People say you see a bright light when you die

All I see is darkness

Before you dissaper from my sight

I found my voice 'I love you.'

Is all I can say

I don't know if you hurd

I don't know if you feel the same

But I had to let you know

Before I died


	4. why? part 2

WHY ~PART 2~

The pain has long scene stopped

Now I am waiting, watching

For you

How long has it been?

Do you remember me?

I hear a scream, of pain

I run, knowing it is you

I see you, laying there

I see the blade, in your chest

That blade, that killed me

Now it causes you pain

Why?

Why must there always be pain?

Tell me, did you fight that man, for me?

I look around, he must be near

I see him, he's laying there

Just as you are, he is dead

You beat him

I feel something touch my shoulder

I turn, scared, nothing here should touch me

Tears well up in my eyes, it is you

My love

With that warm smile that I have missed you say

'I love you, too.'

I can't believe it, the words my heart has been waiting for

Thou it has long scene stopped

He takes my hand, and we walk

Ready to spend forever

Together


	5. if it ever ment a damn

These are times of… loss and pain

Unending… and without change

Despite sure movements…still the same

But for simple smiles… I endure

seek to leash and secure

This simplicity to gift

If any sorrow I could lift

…I pray to sink… for this

The only treasure I shall miss

And of sacrifice redeem

a lifetime spent on dreams


	6. I Need You

I Need You:

Let me sing you a love song

About what I feel in my heart;

Butterflies can't find nectar

Whenever we're apart.

You're a flower in bloom.

In the dark, in the gloom,

It's you who brightens my day.

How many ways do I need you?

Every day, every way, come what may.


	7. love?

Love

When you fall in love

How do you escape

When all of your choices

Are made my fate?

If you wait to long

The one you've been waiting for

Will be gone.

So follow your heart

And try to say how you feel

Otherwise the one thing you dream

Will never be real.

With these words I give you my heart

And hope you won't break it apart

Today, tomorrow, forever, and always

I love you.


	8. under the cherry tree redo

~||~ under the cherry tree ~||~

under the cherry tree,

you set me free.

under the cherry tree.

we would play,

all damn day.

under the cherry tree

is where I said the words,

never told to others.

you said we'd be together

just us forever.

here you kissed me,

made me one with the.

under the cherry tree

you set me free.


	9. unseen

"Unseen"

In the night I hear them,

The voices that whisper

And will not let me rest.

So I'll do my best

To hide this fact from my guest.

When I see the ghost

Pass by with their silent chost.

Just like when they scream

I'll act as though they go unseen.

Most the time they leave me be

Like the rest who cant see.

But others will stay

Like they have something to say.

I can deal with those of the day

Blink and they go away.

The ones at night

Give much more fright.

So like my guest

Even when the ghost screams

I'll act as thought they go unseen.


	10. Today

today there is no day or night

today there is no dark or light

today there is no black or white

only shades of gray and nothing is right

we struggle for life

which is truly a great fight

people dont see it as right

when we hide from the night.

during the day

we can always see what is to stay

but when the dark of night abounds

we are left with only the sounds


	11. Conversations

Conversations

Remembering conversations in your head

Thinking of things you should have said instead

If other words were spoken

Maybe a heart would be unbroken

But the past cant be changed

So the pain remains the same


End file.
